Stalking Night
by M I M I my darling
Summary: When Hinata is done with Sakura insulting and hitting Naruto. She comes up with a plan that will stop the girl from ever messing with Naruto again. Rated T for cursing and other dark subjects One-shot


**Hey guys Mimi here. My first story here on this site. I genuinely enjoy writing as a author even though my main thing is art.**

 **This was a little one shot that came to my head one day. And I decided to go for it, ya know! Anyway I wanna state that I in no way dislike Sakura. @-@ she's legit my favorite female character along with Ino. So this isn't Sakura Bashing in anyway. Anyway rated T for teen because of violence, swearing, and mentions of suicide. You were warned**

 **I do not in anyway own Naruto, just the story. And I do not condemn nor approve of any of the actions done in this story. I'm not trying to put this stuff in a good light.**

Hinata watched with a heavy breath as her large bosom pressed awkwardly against the post, her fingers scratching and rubbing against the rough wooden material.

Her sight keen on the untamed yellow hair that belongs to Konoha's most hyperactive unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata watched with an intense look. The passion ever so fierce. The girl took an unusual amount of pride in stalking the boy every day.

Today had been no different following the activities of Naruto, she quietly admired him from afar with a smile on her face. However, a frown soon replaced that as she took notice of the pink haired kunoichi that appeared and just it ruined it all for her. She was a bit far so she couldn't exactly hear, but anyone could tell from her stance that she was lecturing and probably insulting him while at it.

 _Hinata just couldn't understand._ What did Naruto find so appealing about _her to the point that he could just stand there and take it? Sakura made the girl feel an uncommon but not new feeling inside her._

 **Rage**

Her teeth ground every time she dared look at the girl. Forcing herself to utter out words to the kunoichi she considered lowly scum. Again she couldn't understand the appeal the banshee had after all. She did nothing but screech, complain, and bitch about Sasuke. She could somewhat admire the girl as a fellow comrades. After all the girl was strong and had proven herself on the battlefield, but that aside there was nothing.

Hinata seethed as the girl had obviously said something hurtful as Naruto winced and looked down as if the ground was the most interesting thing. Suddenly a plan formulated in her mind. With a plan in mind, her stomach leaped for joy and anticipation. Yes with this plan in mind she was certain after the banshee known as Sakura would definitely not mess with _her Naruto_ anymore.

Once Naruto said bye and walked off. Hinata dived and strut straight up to Sakura.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Sakura said with a beaming smile on her face. Pushing down the bile in her throat she gave a shy smile back to Sakura. "H-hey Sakura..," Hinata said twiddling with her thumbs. Sakura let out a free-spirited laugh and pointed towards a direction. "If you're looking for Naruto he went off that way," she said before sighing, "He's such an idiot sometimes you tell him to do one thing and he does another." Hinata at the moment wanted nothing than to break the girl's nose and smile and satisfaction as it bled profusely, but the girl set the bizarre spur of violent thoughts aside to focus on Sakura. Deciding not comment on Sakura she quickly shook her head. "Actually I wasn't looking for Naruto-Kun. I was looking for you," Hinata muttered with a downcast look. Sakura quirked an eyebrow confused. "For me?"

Hinata nodded and gave another fake smile. "T-this may sound childish to you, but I was wondering if you would like to hang out at your place tonight. Just for an hour or two. To catch up on some things." Sakura eyes shone with excitement and she nodded clasping the girl's hands. "That honestly sounds fun Hinata! Oh, should we invite the other girls and-" **"NO"** Hinata shouted with such disdain that Sakura flinched and backed up somewhat? "I-I..sorry..w-what I mean is. I want it to be just..you and me."

Sakura's shoulders relaxed a bit and she let out a low chuckle. "Ok then Hinata, let's hang out, just me and you," She said with a crooked smile. Hinata giggled and prompted herself to follow Sakura. By the time they arrived, it was already around dinner time. So Hinata gladly sat and ate dinner with the pinkie's family. Which after she had prompted to tell the girl's mother that the casserole was absolutely to **die** for. After getting the woman to promise to share her recipe. Sakura and Hinata made their way upstairs to talk and hang out. Of course, the hour went by a blur. The conversation consisted of Sakura mostly rambling and Hinata occasionally talking about herself. Sakura mostly talked about Team 7, her job at the hospital, Tsunade, and of course the Uchiha brute Sasuke. Hinata had, of course, avoided talking about Naruto but it wasn't unusual to Sakura and she played it off as shyness.

Eventually, Hinata believed it was time for her to head back. She thanked the Haruno's for letting her come over and proceeded to head home. Once home the girl knew it was time. Changing into black dark clothes she prepped some materials for her plan. Eyeing herself in the mirror she turned towards her bed needing to do one more thing before leaving.

Creating multiple hand signs she managed to create a bushin and order it to get into her bed. Of course, this was the best course of actions. Of course, she knew that none of the Hyuga members would bother her, not even her own family. But if someone were to check in they would see the bunshin in her place believing it was her.

Now that she had everything she needed she left to go. Getting where she needed was no issue at all for her. Part of being a tracking team, after all, was having the best stealth. Jumping onto the balcony of Sakura's room she stalked in the night a technique she was sickeningly good at. She belittled the girl, being so stupid to the point that she left the balcony door unlocked and opened. Sneaking in quietly Hinata crouched beside the bed out of sight. Her Byakugun activated at the moment. She could see it the girl coming back from the shower towel wrapped carelessly around her. Sneaking the rope out of her bag she licked her lips in anticipation waiting for the right moment.

Sakura walked in humming to herself, drying herself off. Dropping the towel to the floor the unaware girl turned her back facing away. Hinata knew to act now, with speed the girl leaped over and ran over to her before Sakura could even notice she used her gentle fist to slam her hand onto her back where the middle of her spine would be. Instantly paralyzing but only temporary said girl Hinata was quick to act eagerly wrapping the rope around the neck.

With all the strength she could muster (which was quite a lot.) and began to choke and throttle the girl with it. Unable to move her arms Sakura was left defenseless losing the ability to breathe causing her to begin to turn blue. Sakura eyes wander up to her perpetrator and widen in shocked to see the shy Hyuga girl.

Hinata let out a giggle and looked Sakura dead in the eyes. "Yes, Sakura look at me! Look at me as I take your life away!" Sakura closed her eyes trying her best not to cry but was failing. "You put this on yourself dear Sakura, always insulting Naruto, thinking of it as nothing and go on about your day. Well, here I am to make you face the consequences."

Sakura didn't attempt to say anything all she did was let out a strangled sob. Hinata bobbed an eyebrow. "Got nothing to say, not that it matters. I would say goodbye, but there's nothing good about it anyway."

With that Hinata took pride in hearing the satisfying noise of the banshee's neck snapping. With that Hinata released and the pink hair, the girl collapsed with a soft thud, her heart no longer beating.

"Wow," Hinata said with a breathy sigh, "for once she's not screeching." Making her back to the bag she carefully put the rope away and pulled out some disposable gloves and slid them on. Picking up the bag she made her way over to Sakura and sat down in front of her.

Sitting the girl up, Hinata began to rummage through her bag before pulling a small box, she picked and peeled at the tape before she eventually opened the box, with that she pulled out a small razor blade and roughly grabbed Sakura by her wrist.

Eyeing what she working with she began to cut horizontal lines across the girl's arm. "Can I be honest with you Sakura. I trust you enough not to share my secret. I just _know_ you'll take it your grave."

As if actually waiting for a reply the girl paused before speaking again. "You actually aren't my first kill. I-I'm sorry...don't be disappointed. It's an interesting story, my first kill that is. It was when we were younger. One day I was following Naruto and this rugged came up and hurt him calling him a demon and everything. I didn't understand it but he made me feel something I've never felt before anger. So..I followed him home and next thing I knew I was striking him in the heart. Once I realized what I had done I was horrified, but my anger was gone. He wouldn't hurt Naruto-kun anymore. I thought I was gonna go to jail. But then I got lucky, the man had apparently had his fair share of heart attacks so they just thought he had another one and finally croaked. That's when I realized if I can get away I can protect Naruto from all the bad people. Of course there was a few more after that but I'm sure you don't want to hear about them."

Once done the girl admire her work before taking the blade and smudging Sakura's fingers all over them. Hinata then dropped the bloody blade on the floor and stood up. Activating her bloodline the girl looked around before something caught her eye. Making her way to the nightstand she opened the drawer and picked up a medium sized pink diary. Getting blood on it the girl flipped open the book an read through it. To her utter surprise (and sick enjoyment.) the fine frontier Sakura put up had been a ruse all along as the girl was actually absolutely shattered from when Sasuke left the village and then few years later proceeded to claim he'd destroy the village. She had even contemplated the thought of possible suicide.

 _'Just like an Uchiha whore to turn into this mess. She was always such a bitch'_

If Shikamaru was there he would blatantly point out the hypocrisy of her judgement and then proceed to mutter something about troublesome women.

With that she took out the girl special pen she had for the diary before ripping out a page and began to jot down a fake suicide note. Copying Sakura's handwriting had been relatively easy and mentally gave herself a pat on the back for the job well done. She only had one more thing to do. Going back to her bag she fumbled around a bit before ultimately pulling out what seemed to be a longer piece of rope. After reading a couple books on knots with her eyes closed the girl was easily able to make a noose. Walking over to Sakura she put it on her ne k and chuckled. "You know, the dead girl look really fits you Sakura it really brings out your forehead."

She tightened the noose a bit before hauling the girl over her shoulder not really caring for the fact that she was naked. Grabbing the small pink stool that stood out she moved under the fan before holding the girl over the stool her tippie toes touching the stool, she wanted to make sure that she level was good enough so it seemed believable that girl really did hang herself. Once establishing the height, Hinata tied the rope around the base of the fan before ultimately letting go watching in amazement as Sakura swung somewhat.

Focusing once more using her tippy toes Hinata gently pushed over the the stool as leaned before falling to its side and rolling a bit. Hinata took a step back, admiring the scene before her. It seemed her work here was done. Grabbing her bag she made sure no ninja or Anbu was around before leaping off.

She deposed of the gloves far away from Sakura's home, knowing that they will be incinerated with the rest of the trash. However, before she could go home for the night she decided to stop by Naruto's apartment peeking through the window. In all her glory stood before her was a pure naked blond in front of her drying his hair off from the shower he just returned from.

Finding herself breathless she felt arousement pool at her lower regions but she quickly pushed it away deciding to amuse herself later. Once assuring that everything was ok with Naruto, the girl headed home for the night. Let's just say, she slept with a smile on her face.

Of course it didn't take long for Sakura's naked, lifeless body to be found brutally hanging form, found by her own mother. Devastated the woman instantly informed the Hokage. Within a instant Sakura was hauled to the morgue and they notified that the girl had been for _hours._

Of course when their friends found out. Everyone was devastated by the news. Ino had instantly collapsed breaking down in front of everybody crying for the death of her best friend. Hinata silently congratulated herself as she faked crocodile tears talking about how she was the last person with Sakura, and that if she had known the girl was experiencing this she would've helped. Everyone offered her sympathy ensuring that it wasn't her fault. (But if they knew the truth they'd knew it really was her fault.) When Shikaku returned from the scene he had told him that Sakura did indeed commit suicide and that it was impossible that it could've been a homicide. (And she swore she could have sworn she heard Ino muttering something about killing Sasuke.) Hinata was impressed that she had somehow managed to outsmart a Nara but she wouldn't get her hopes up yet thinking she was out in the clear.

When Hinata looked over at Naruto he had looked absolutely devastated by the news. Multiple emotions played across his face. From Sadness to anger, to a feeling of abandonment, and even a bit of betrayal. Making her way over to him she grasped his hand and gave him a little grip. Naruto gladly accepted the affection and rubbed his thumb against her smooth skin.

Hinata promised herself that one day she would tell him. Tell him everything she has done, about the people she killed. How she had given up a part of her humanity to ensure that the people who hurt him wouldn't hurt him anymore. How she would touch herself every night remembering the memories of his wet naked body. One day she mused. And for a split second, she believed she would have to kill herself if it turned out she herself her the man she loved. But she knew, he'd realized.

That she was his

 _And he was hers._

 _ **Andddd that concludes it. I finally realized after a bit that I was, in fact, writing a yandere archetype. I sorta just thought I was taking her stalking to a whole nother level. Anyway, I wanted to play around with this crazy Hinata concept with a one shot. Sorry to you Sakura fans who had to endure this I hope you somewhat enjoyed this.**_


End file.
